Akame ga Kill REVAMPED!
by ChocMochaLatte
Summary: It is a chronicle of tears and heart-break. Of kisses and secret caresses. Of him and her...
1. Prelude

_It was believed since long time ago, that all living beings on earth were bound to each other, by a long, crimson string; Unmei No Akai Ito.._

 _Where this belief stemmed from, no one knew. But everyone knew that it was special and inescapable. Even if you were a demon and bound to an angel of the heavens, nothing could destroy the cord that binds you together. Nothing, except death._

 _This, is a tale of how a few misplaced souls finally found their Fated Ones amidst the chaotic situation of the uprising Revolution in an empire so old that it was depraved of morals and corrupted beyond repair. It is a chronicle of tears and heart-break. Of kisses and secret caresses. Of him and her._

 _Maybe him and him or her and her, but that's beside the point._

 _This, is a legendary love story that transcends all age and pierces the heavens, beyond the Gods and Fates that manipulate the world. A fiction of woe. An account of joy._

 _And so, let the words flourish on the pages ahead, to relive once again, the renowned anecdote: 'Akame ga Kill!'_

* * *

 **A/N: My thoughts on how Akame ga Kill would've looked like in a Regency Romance sorta story~ It's gonna be a slow build, but updates will be there (as soon as I get holidays that is..) Hope you guys could be patient~! ^^**

 **Aoi.V**


	2. Kiru 1

_**The Empire, 1852**_

"Kurome-sama, Kurome-sama! Come out please! The groom is waiting for you, please refrain this childish behaviour of yours, Kurome-ojousama!" The incessant hammering on her door refused to cease, but neither will Kurome.

She was _**not**_ cattle for Kami's sake! What did Father take her for? _A bloody livestock that is to be sold to the bidder with the highest price? Hell no!_ The raven-haired girl huffed silently, munching on her snacks ferociously. Well, she was going to the military and that was final, so there!

"Kurome-ojousama! If you don't come out this instant, I shall inform your elder sister of this misdeed!" _'Tch.'_ Mentioned girl merely inhaled a long, cleansing breath

Kurome reached for her sword, Yatsufusa and drew in a breath; sable pupils turned to meticulous slits as she sliced open her door in one fluid motion. Gasps were heard before a flustered "Kurome-sama!" greeted her. She showed response even if she clearly heard the calling, instead, she simply returned her sword to it's sheath, proceeded to haul herself up the banister of the stairs and slid her way down towards the ostentatious hall where the groom was supposedly waiting for her.

Talk about making an entrance.

The black-haired girl landed on all four, a low snarl rumbling in her chest as she rose and took in her surroundings. Kurome scoffed and released the latch that secured Yatsufusa, relishing in the faithful weight of her companion in her hand as well as the look of alarm that seemed to register in the unfamiliar faces in front of her. Extending Yatsufusa's full length in front of her in a rather daunting manner, she stood tall and asked, "Who dared to ask for my hand in wedding?" The room went hushed; crickets' cries could be heard from over a mile away.

Then the pandemonium started.

"This is _outrageous_! Is this the way one should treat her future husband?" An infuriatingly pretentious voice spoke from her left. ' _Che.'_

She was tempted to cut the man who stood in front of her, into 12 different pieces. Six feet tall with an air of contempt that he'd barely bothered to conceal, _'Machigai nai,'_ Kurome thought. " _Syura,_ " she acknowledged, hatred drenching each syllable.

A hateful smirk touched his lips, " _Yare-yare, bikkuri jan kore wa~_ " He bypassed the tip of her sword, unfazed. "Who would've thought _you_ to be one of the finest wedding candidates the **Empire** has got to offer?" He breathed his words onto her face, delighting in the grimace Kurome expressed.

" _Kore wa saikou da ze, masaka konna koto ni natteru, ore souzou mo dekin zo!_ After our little tiff in Kyoroch," he leant closer and whispered in her ear, " _I'm sure going to enjoy taming that beastly behaviour of yours_.." He nipped her ear.

" _Onore!_ " Kurome jolted back, hand reflexively propelling Yatsufusa out to defend her scorned pride. However, instead of meeting the buttery – almost inexistent – resistance of skin, her sword met the hard, battle-hardened sturdiness of steel. As well as a pair of blue, _blue_ eyes. She thought she heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

Kurome narrowed her eyes, " _Teme.. Jama ni suru na yo!"_ She allowed her sword to chafe against her opponent's, body arched in an impromptu back-flip. She hit the ground as silent as a cat, Yatsufusa held tamely by her side; her eyes however, were _blazing._ The man returned to his position by the insufferable man that was her supposed fiancée, ' _Blue eyes_ ,' she noted begrudgingly.

Syura barged in her reverie once again by clapping his hands, an irksome sneer hanging in the slash what his lips are supposed to look like while announcing in that impossibly haughty voice, "Good job, Wave, as expected from a former Navy officer, you definitely match up to your reputation!"

Kurome focused her sight entirely on the man who'd just taken a shot of her attacks, eyes burning a hole into his head. _'Wave..'_ She sucked her lower lip in, releasing it with a light 'pop!' as an idea entered her head and vanished as quickly as it came when a call of "Kurome!" took her by surprise.

"Onee-chan!" She hid Yatsufusa behind her as Akame came down the stairs, smiling widely as her sister came into view. She turned towards Syura and flicked her tongue out at him before launching herself at her sister, "Onee-chan! I've missed you~!"

Akame held the barrelling mass steady, smiling prettily at her beloved little sister, "I've missed you too.. But," she held her the shorter girl's body and turned her towards her soon-to-be ( _hell no!_ ) fiancé, "is that any way to treat a guest of ours?" Akame held both her sister's hands at her sides and stabbed her knee at the younger girl's lower back, forcing her to bow in greeting.

Syura grinned and wagged his tongue back her in an equally mocking fashion as Kurome could only release a pitiful, "Ack!' at her sister's bestial manhandling. "Akame-ojousama, I take it?" He walked closer towards where the sisters stood and bowed charmingly, "I am Syura, son of Onest, soon to minister of the Empire. Pleased to be of your acquaintance," he extended his hand. Akame simply ignored it and curtsied, "I trust your journey here had been a fine one?"

Kurome forced herself not to laugh at the conceited man's discombobulated features, ' _Serves you right!'_ Syura recovering from his momentary shock hastily replied, "Oh yes, yes! It was most pleasurable, Akame-ojousama, your household is most impressive in it's service, I absol- "If you don't mind, I would like to give you a quick tour around the main house as I will have to leave in a matter of moments and it would _pain_ me so if you were to lose your way around the house. Shall we?" Akame released her sister and gestured a nimble, elegant hand towards the door that was held open by two footmen that Kurome hadn't noticed before.

"I- Yes, sure. I'm sure your presence is much needed elsewhere, I shan't impose." The raven haired girl chuckled silently as the normally supercilious egomaniac struggled to keep up with her sister's quick, brisk gait.

She was still chuckling at the sorry sight of Syura when someone said, "I'm sorry, Kurome-ojousama." The short-haired girl faced the source of the voice, _'Blue eyes?'_

"I meant no harm." He raised his hands in a universal peace sign, "but I am bound by my duty to serve my liege. I beg for your forgiveness if I had crossed a line I shouldn't have." He bowed down to her. Kurome was stunned speechless.

No one, _no one_ had ever apologised so humbly or ever bowed down to _her_ before. She was always treated like a child with tantrum-disorder. Someone to be restrained at all times. Kurome was touched. Which was why, "Would you spar with me sometimes?" slipped out of her lips. A small gasp, with her eyes popped wide, Kurome slapped a hand on her brash mouth.

She did _not_ expect that to come _out_! Kurome mentally smacked herself, could she get any _more_ peculiar? Wave laughed, a hearty, bright sound that made her stomach flip inside out and her head feel dizzy all of a sudden. His eyes crinkled at the end, his blue eyes appearing so much bluer, and when he said, "Sure, anytime you want, milady," Kurome had never felt happier in her life.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much~!" She almost flung herself onto him but her conscience took control in the last moment. No, he was _not_ Akame and she had no idea why she felt so happy. She barely knew him.. so why? Kurome frowned to herself.

' _Ma ii! Sore wa, ato no koto da yo~!'_ She skipped happily towards her room, flowers blooming in a happy cloudburst above her head. Wave shook his head, chuckling with amusement. _'How quaint.'_


End file.
